Książę Ciemności (Dark Prince)
by Smorii
Summary: Harry jest ignorowany, bo jego brat jest "rzekomym" Wybrańcem. Jego rodzice porzucają go i zostawiają go z Dursley'ami. Jest maltretowany i załamany, kiedy Voldemort decyduje się go uratować. Wychowuje Harry'ego na idealnego Ślizgona. Strzeż się, Jasna Strono, Ciemna Strona ma tajną broń. Przedstawiamy Hadriana Dravena Riddle'a. HP/DG, DM/HG. Lata 1 i 2. Tłumaczenie "Dark Prince".


**Tytuł oryginału: Dark Prince**

 **Autor oryginału: LoveMyRomance**

 **Tłumaczenie: Smorii**

 **Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.**

 _Harry Potter nie należy do mnie, tylko do J.K. Rowling. Historia opisana poniżej należy do LoveMyRomance._

* * *

 **Dwór Potterów [31 lipca, 1981]**

Poczuła chłodną kroplę potu na swojej zaczerwienionej skórze. Lily Potter patrzyła wypełnionymi łzami złości oczami na antyczny sufit Dworu Potterów. Ściskała rękę swojego męża coraz mocniej, ignorując jego zmartwiony pisk. Wszędzie była krew barwiąca białe, jedwabne prześcieradło i nakrycie łóżka.

\- Właśnie tak, pani Potter. Jeszcze tylko jedno pchnięcie i gotowe- namawiała położna stojąca u stóp łóżka.

Z ostatnim, raniącym uszy krzykiem, Lily Potter urodziła pierwszego syna. Przeszywający płacz wypełnił pokój, a mordercze myśli Lily zniknęły na jego dźwięk. To było prawie jak muzyka. Sapnęła cicho, jej klatka piersiowa wciąż falowała w bólu. Miała zamknięte oczy, ale jej ręce automatycznie powędrowały w stronę noworodka.

Nagle poczuła ostry ból brzucha. Jej usta otworzyły się, wydając kolejny mrożący krew w żyłach wrzask.

James Potter zaskamlał cicho.

Położna szybko podała dziecko swojej koleżance i zaskoczona odwróciła się w stronę Lily Potter. Zmarszczyła brwi, a jej twarz wykrzywiła się w wyrazie ciekawości. Uklęknęła i natychmiast potwierdziła swoje podejrzenia.

Ukryła zaszokowanie.

\- Gratulacje, pani Potter, została pani pobłogosławiona kolejnym synem. Ma pani bliźniaki!- powiedziała najbardziej kojącym głosem, na jaki potrafiła się zdobyć.

 _Pobłogosławiona?_

Włosy Lily były posklejane na czole grubą warstwą potu, a policzki pokryte cienką powłoką łez. Kobieta zacisnęła pięści na zakrwawionym prześcieradle, a jej wściekłość wzrosła dziesięciokrotnie na myśl o konieczności przeżycia kolejnej tortury.

Jeśli to przetrwa, położna będzie pierwszą osobą, która zginie z jej rąk.

* * *

James Potter usiadł na brzegu łóżka swojej żony, ostrożnie trzymając dziecko w swoich ramionach. Spojrzał na noworodka z niemalże czcią. Oczarowany patrzył jak jego syn zacisnął swoją maleńką rączkę na jego dużym palcu. Jego oczy wypełniły się czystą adoracją do chłopca.

\- Myślę, że będziesz się nazywać Alexander Albus Potter - oznajmił gładkim, onieśmielonym szeptem.

Chłopiec, którego trzymał w rękach zaczął płakać, a dźwięk zawodzenia z sekundy na sekundę stawał się coraz głośniejszy.

\- Nie sądzę, że docenia to okropne imię, James – Lily Potter skomentowała kwaśno, kołysząc drugiego chłopca ze zmęczeniem. Dziecko cicho patrzyło się w oczy swojej matki, tymi samymi, przeszywającymi, zielonymi oczami.

James skrzywił się.

\- Nie umawialiśmy się, że ty nadasz imię jednemu, a ja nazwę drugiego? Poza tym, uważam, że to imponujące imię. Po kim lepiej go nazwać, jak nie po najważniejszym i najpotężniejszym człowieku, jakiego ten świat widział?

Poprawił małego chłopca-Alexandra w swoich rękach, ale wyglądało na to, że ten mały ruch uczynił płacz jeszcze głośniejszym.

\- A co z Sam-Wiesz-Kim? On też jest bardzo potężny – zauważyła Lily, patrząc jak dziecko kręci się w jej ramionach.

James odwrócił wzrok od Alexandra i posłał swojej żonie całkowicie zniesmaczone spojrzenie.

\- Jak w ogóle możesz powiedzieć coś takiego? Lord- to znaczy Sama-Wiesz-Kto nie pasuje do potęgi, która wręcz promieniuje od naszego drogiego dyrektora. I raczej nie nazwę swojego dziecka 'Voldemort'.

\- Byłego dyrektora – poprawiła niedbale Lily. Przejechała dłońmi przez miękkie kosmyki czarnych włosów swojego syna. – Myślę, że nazwę tego Harry.

Płacz wzmocnił się.

\- Och, po prostu daj mi Alexandra – powiedziała w końcu Lily. – Ty trzymaj Harry'ego.

Uśmiechnął się do żony z wdzięcznością i niewiele myśląc podał jej noworodka. Wyrwał cichego Harry'ego z jej rąk i z ciekawością na niego popatrzył. _Jego oczy są dokładnie w odcieniu zaklęcia Avada Kedavra_ , zamyślił się James.

* * *

 **Dwór Potterów [1984]**

\- Albusie, proszę. Musisz opowiedzieć nam całą przepowiednię – błagał James, załamując ręce na kolanach. Wgapiał się w swojego byłego Dyrektora siedzącego po drugiej stronie biurka. – Muszę wiedzieć, żeby zachować moją rodzinę bezpieczną od… Sam-Wiesz-Kogo.

Albus Dumbledore wlepił niebieskie oczy, błyszczące z ukrytych emocji w mężczyznę siedzącego naprzeciwko niego . Przygładził brodę i spojrzał z nad swoich okularów-połówek.

\- James, mój chłopczę, obawiam się, że jeśli ci powiem, narażę na niebezpieczeństwo przyszłość twoich synów.

-C-Co przepowiednia ma wspólnego z _moimi_ synami, Dyrektorze? – wyjąkał James, a jego twarz przybrała barwę popiołu na myśl o Tym, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać i jego synach. – Proszę – szepnął jeszcze raz.

Dumbledore westchnął ciężko i odchylił się do tyłu na czerwonym, pluszowym fotelu.

\- Proroctwo sugeruje, że jeden z twoich synów ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana. On ma niewyobrażalną siłę, James. Tylko on może zwyciężyć Lorda Voldemorta – niechętnie wyjaśnił Dumbledore z grobową miną.

James wzdrygnął się.

\- Oczywiście – kontynuował Dumbledore. – Nie martw się, James. Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, żeby być pewnym, że twojego syna nie spotka żadna krzywda. Będzie chroniony i nie będę od niego oczekiwał, że będzie walczył z Czarnym Panem – Dumbledore zrobił pauzę. – Twoja rodzina jest warta o wiele więcej, niż pokonanie Voldemorta. Osobiście zadbam o jego bezpieczeństwo, za wszelką cenę.

James Potter niechętnie pokręcił głową.

\- Jeśli mój syn jest jedynym, który może pokonać Czarnego Pana, zadbam o to, by był gotowy. Jest ostatnią nadzieją świata, nie możemy tego zmarnować – wyprostował się i powiedział mocniej. – Mój syn będzie walczył z Czarnym Panem i zostanie wybawcą świata Czarodziejów.

Popatrzył z ciekawością na Dumbledore'a.

\- Czy wiesz o którym z moich synów mowa? To na pewno nie mogą być obaj.

\- Mamy nasze domysły – przyznał Dumbledore. – Bazując na magicznych zdolnościach, Zakon zdecydował, że Alexander bardziej pasuje do przepowiedni. Wykazał silne przypływy przypadkowej magii i fale energii.

James ostro zassał powietrze, a jego spojrzenie stwardniało wraz z nowo podjętą decyzją.

\- Więc to zrobi. Wytrenujemy Alexandra i zrobimy z niego najsilniejszego czarodzieja, jakiego widział świat.

\- Jesteś tego absolutnie pewien, James? – Dumbledore uniósł brew, a jego twarz przybrała zatroskany wyraz. – Nie podejmuj żadnych pochopnych decyzji. Naprawdę jesteś skłonny poświęcić swojego syna dla tej wojny?

James Potter przytaknął.

\- Jeśli jest jedynym, który może pokonać Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, to to zrobi. Jest naszym wybawcą.

Ukrywając uśmiech, Dumbledore zgodził się z powagą.

\- To wszystko dla Wyższego Dobra.

* * *

 **Dwór Potterów [1987]**

Harry Potter cicho patrzył, jak matka grucha nad jego bratem, Alexandrem. Zauważył, że jej głębokie, zielone oczy wydawały się świecić ze szczęścia, gdy kręciła go dookoła nieskazitelnej, marmurowej posadzki w Dworze Potterów.

Na niego _nigdy_ nie patrzyła w ten sposób.

Zdusił tę gorzką myśl nieznacznie potrząsając głową. Myślenie w ten sposób nic nie da. Ledwo ukrywając swój ponury nastrój, Harry prześlizgnął się na tylną klatkę schodową i przez ukryte drzwi wyszedł poza granice Dworu Potterów. Jego nieobecność pozostała niezauważona.

Harry przeszedł po wypielęgnowanych trawnikach swojego rodzinnego domu, ostrożnie oglądając się przez ramię co kilka sekund. Wiedział, że jego rodzina nie zauważy braku jego obecności przez dłuższą chwilę, ale mimo wszystko jego dłonie zacisnęły się w paranoi.

Wyjął kosmyk swoich ciemnych włosów z oczu. Robiły się zbyt długie. Zrobił kwaśną minę, gdy uświadomił sobie, że będzie musiał przypomnieć rodzicom, by je obciąć. Nigdy nie pamiętali o niczym, jeśli chodziło o niego.

 _Dlaczego nie? Bo nie był rzekomym wybawcą całego Świata Czarodziejów._

Cały świat obracał się wokół Alexandra. **On** był tym, który brał prywatne lekcje u pana Dumbledore'a. **On** był tym, za którym stale szaleli rodzice. **On** był tym, któremu na cześć jego szóstych urodzin jeszcze dzisiaj wyprawiano bal.

 _Ich_ urodzin.

Harry przewrócił oczami. Byli bliźniakami na Merlina! _To były także jego urodziny._

Kiedy dotarł do gęstwiny wiecznie zielonych krzewów, Harry w zamyśleniu potarł swój nadgarstek. Czemu zawsze był ignorowany? Czemu czuł się taki samotny w swoim własnym domu?

Może dlatego, że puki co nie powiedział ani słowa. Podczas gdy jego brat ciągle gadał, zawsze paplając jakiś nonsens, Harry wolał pozostać cicho. Lubił obserwować ludzi, ale nigdy nie wygłaszał swoich myśli. Jego rodzice zapewne mieli go za niemego.

Usadowił się na wielkim pniu drzewa i w zadumie oparł podbródek na dłoni. Może jego rodzice ignorowali go, bo nie był tak utalentowany magicznie jak jego brat? Szybko otrząsnął się z tej myśli.

Oczywistym było, że Alexander uwalniał więcej iskier przypadkowej magii. Ale Harry potrafił kontrolować swoją magię. Jego oczy zabłysły na myśl o rzeczach, które może zrobić za pomocą potężnej magii, która zawsze owijała go, skręcała się wokół jego ciała, niemal dusząc go.

Mimo swojej wewnętrznej kłótni, otworzył dłoń i uniósł ją w kierunku nieba. Skoncentrował się tak mocno, że między jego brwiami pojawiło się małe wgniecenie. Wtedy to poczuł, fala magii wystrzeliła w jego żyłach i wybuchła w zielonych płomieniach, tańczących na jego dłoni. Płomienie zdawały się go nie ranić, zamiast tego pieściły jego skórę przyjemnym, ciepłym mrowieniem.

Uspokojony uśmiechnął się. _Nie, on był zdecydowanie silniejszy niż Alexander._

\- Imponujące.

Harry gwałtownie spojrzał w górę, a płomień na jego dłoni zasyczał. Na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, kiedy obrócił się w kierunku gładkiego głosu.

\- Tom – odetchnął, szybko wstając by powitać wysokiego mężczyznę. – Przeczytałem książkę, Tom. Przeczytałem wszystkie.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego rozbawiony, ukrywając wrażenie, które groziło ujawnieniem się na jego twarzy.

\- Widzę. Tylko potężny czarodziej może wyczarować _zielone_ płomienie.

Harry napuszył się pod pochlebiającym spojrzeniem Toma. Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko, gdy kopnął mały kamyk.

\- Nie zapomniałeś o czymś, Tom? – zapytał.

Mężczyzna udawał ignorancję.

\- Nie sądzę, Harry. Zwykle niczego nie zapominam. Śmiesz insynuować, że o coś mi umknęło? – uniósł wyzywająco brew, mimo, że jego ton był lekki.

Harry skrzyżował ręce i popatrzył na niego wyzywająco, wyglądał jak idealny obrazek zdenerwowanego dziecka przed atakiem furii.

- _To-om_ – powiedział zaciskając zęby. – Wiesz, że dzisiaj są moje urodziny.

Tom niedbale przeczesał palcami swoje atramentowoczarne włosy i, ku rosnącemu gniewowi Harry'ego, nonszanlancko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Przypuszczam, że są - jego cienkie wargi uformowały się w lekki uśmiech, jednak Harry zauważył, że nie dosięgnął on jego oczu. Tom nigdy _naprawdę_ się nie uśmiechał.

\- Nie sądzę, że przyjmiesz ten podarunek w ramach przeprosin? – wyjął ze swojej szaty prezent owinięty w zielony, błyszczący papier.

Mimo powierzchownego zdenerwowania, Harry patrzył długo na prezent. Przygryzł wargę i niechętnie przyjął podarunek, gdy zwyciężyła chęć rozpakowania go.

Starannie rozwinął gustowny, zielony papier, odkrywając stary, antycznie wyglądający tom. Popatrzył ciekawie w górę.

\- To książka – uniósł brwi zdezorientowany, gdy przeczytał tytuł. – „Opowieści Muchomora"? Co to jest?

Tom uniósł jedną brew.

\- To książka z bajkami.

Harry oparł się silnej chęci przewrócenia oczami.

\- Zawsze mówisz mi, żeby trzymać twoje istnienie w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi. Nie sądzę, że ryzykowałbyś przychodzenie tutaj, żeby dać mi książkę z _bajkami_. Chce wiedzieć, co to _tak naprawdę_ jest.

Tom uśmiechnął się. Wyglądał na zadowolonego.

\- Mądry chłopiec. Tylko _twoja_ magia może podnieść zaklęcie ukrywające.

Harry uśmiechnął się i machnął ręką nad książką, pozwalając swojej magii na pokrycie jej, owinięcie się wokół jej ostrych krawędzi i dezaktywowanie ukrycia. Zajęło to chwilę, ale ostatecznie silny urok znikł, ukazując nową książkę w jego rękach.

 _Ciemne Sztuki: Edycja 5._

Harry popatrzył zaszokowany na książkę. Ręce mu się trzęsły, kiedy śledził wypukłe litery na okładce. Był pewien, że na dolnym rogu masywnego tomu był ślad krwi.

\- Skąd to wziąłeś? – udało mu się zapytać. Jego oczy wciąż wypełnione były zdumieniem. - Myślałem, że to jest zakazane.

\- Mam własną bibliotekę w mojej Posiadłości. Mogę mieć każdą książkę, którą chcę, nie zależnie, czy jest zakazana, czy nie – zakpił Tom.

Harry popatrzył w górę.

\- Chciałbym pójść z tobą – wyszeptał tak cicho, że aż prawie bezgłośnie. Kiedy Tom nie odpowiedział, kontynuował głośniej. – Nie chcę tam wracać, Tom. – Wskazał białe, kamienne ściany Dworu Potterów.

\- Już niedługo, Harry Potterze – to było wszystko, co usłyszał od Toma w odpowiedzi.

Oczy Harry'ego drgnęły.

\- Oni mnie ignorują godzinami, czasem nawet dniami. Nie pamiętają nawet, że istnieję. Jestem tylko cieniem! – warknął gniewnie.

Tom westchnął ciężko.

\- Cienie… one są bronią ciemności. Mieszają, obserwują, tańczą wokół wszystkich innych, ponieważ są nietykalne. Nie denerwuj się, młody Potterze. Na razie musisz odgrywać rolę cienia, ale los ma co do ciebie inne plany. Bycie cieniem to mała cena do zapłaty.

Harry przytaknął powoli z brwiami ściągniętymi w głębokiej koncentracji.

\- Niedługo wrócę, Potter – powiedział krótko Tom i nie czekając na odpowiedź rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

Harry na próbę pomachał ręką w miejscu, gdzie Tom stał chwilę wcześniej. Jedynym co poczuł było powietrze. Cofnął dłoń i oparł ją na książce z bajkami. Jego palce cicho prześledziły wytłoczone litery.

\- Będę czekać – szepnął.

* * *

Harry zacisnął dłonie w piąstki opuszczone z boku jego czarnych spodni. Jego włosy były starannie zaczesane do tyłu, ale jeden, szczególny kłak był dość uparty i odmówił leżenia płasko na jego głowie.

Jego spojrzenie przemknęło przez drogą salę balową, lustrując widoki i dźwięki zazdrosnymi oczami. Chwycił się barierki balkonu, aż jego kostki stały się białe. Powinien być tam na dole.

Ze swojej pozycji ponad tłumem widział dokładnie miejsce, gdzie jego brat siedział na miniaturowym tronie dziecięcego rozmiaru. Harry prychnął. _Miał nawet koronę na swojej idealnej, małej główce._

Lily i James Potter stali po obu stronach tronu, uśmiechając się i witając każdego, kto do nich podszedł. Harry pamiętał, jak zaledwie kilka godzin temu posłali mu identyczne, przepraszające spojrzenia.

\- Harry, będzie lepiej, jeśli podczas balu zostaniesz nas balkonie. W ten sposób nie napotkasz hordy fotografów i czarodziejskich dziennikarzy – wyjaśnił James, klepiąc Harry'ego po głowie jak psa.

Harry nie odpowiedział, tylko przechylił głowę w stronę, gdzie Alexander wybrzydzał ze swoją matką. _Więc czy on także nie powinien być chroniony?_

Jego ojciec przełknął i potrząsnął głową, tak jak by czytał myśli Harry'ego.

\- Nie, Harry. Alexander jest wybawcą świata czarodziejów. Od niego oczekuje się obecności na balu.

Gdy Harry wyjrzał przez balkon, przewrócił oczami na przemilczane ' _On jest Wybawcą, a to jego urodziny. On jest ważniejszy._ '

Wątpił, że Świat Czarodziejów w ogóle go rozpoznaje. Nie, nie był ukrywany i przechowywany w zamknięciu jako sekretne dziecko. Ale nikt nie spojrzał na Alexandra, żeby w ogóle dać sobie sprawę, że drugie dziecko Potterów istnieje. I żeby pomyśleć, że są bliźniakami.

 _Sto lat dla mnie_ pomyślał gorzko Harry.

\- Zgromadźmy się wszyscy, czas by zaśpiewać Sto Lat dla naszego drogiego Alexandra Pottera. Wybawcy Świata Czarodziejów!

Harry wyciągnął szyję, żeby zobaczyć, że mówił to Dumbledore ubrany w jaskrawe szaty w jasno czerwonym kolorze. Zrobił zdegustowaną minę. _Miał na nich nawet złote grochy._

Wszyscy zgromadzili się pod wystawnym, kryształowym żyrandolem, okrążając masywny, siedmio-poziomowy tort, który był zaczarowany by co sekundę błyskać się na złoto i czerwono.

Harry burknął coś pod nosem, a gdy rozpoczął się refren piosenki 'Sto Lat', jego gniew zaczął szybko rosnąć, jak nieposkromiony ogień.

 _Ogień._

\- Sto lat, sto lat!– zaśpiewali z iskierkami szczęścia w oczach.

Harry wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie, koncentrując się mocno i wizualizując płomienie, formujące się na środku jego dłoni.

\- Niech żyje, żyje nam!

Skupił uwagę na swojej magii, pozwalając jej krążyć po swoim ciele. Ukierunkował swoją złość i zazdrość, patrząc jak wirują wokół i łączą się w mały płomyk zielonego ognia.

\- Niech żyje nam Alexander!

Zmarszczył brwi sfrustrowany, gdy płomień mignął w jego dłoni i prawie rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Syknął. Zamykając oczy postanowił wstrzymać swoje emocje, pozwalając ich sile zmusić swoją magię, żeby wypłynęła z jego rąk jako zielone płomienie. W ułamek sekundy Harry skierował ręce na gości pod żyrandolem.

\- Niech żyje nam-

Siedmio-piętrowy tort wybuchnął zielonym ogniem, a kawałki drogiego, czekoladowego ciasta poleciały wszędzie, pokrywając bogato ubranych gości płomieniami i deserem.

W kilka sekund wielka sala balowa Dworu Potterów była wypełniona szmaragdowym ogniem, rozlewającym się na każdy cal parkietu i trawiącym luksusowe firany. Goście krzyczeli morderczo, biegając dookoła sali w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś wyjścia.

Oczy Harry'ego na ułamek sekundy wypełniły się paniką. Potem się uśmiechnął.

Płomienie tańczyły wokół niego, paląc wszystko dookoła, oprócz jego ciała. _Jak długo zajmie im zauważenie, że wciąż tutaj jestem?_ Zastanawiał się leniwie. Sądząc po tym, jak jego rodzice byli zaabsorbowani zapewnianiem bezpieczeństwa Alexandrowi i zwalczaniem nieskończonego ognia, przewidywał, że minie trochę czasu.

Stał tam i patrzył z małym uczuciem strachu w oczach, jak płomienie obracają sale balową jego domu w popiół i zwęglone szczątki. _On to zrobił_. On sprawił, że pokój prawie się zawalił, za pomocą tylko odrobiny koncentracji.

Miły dreszcz przeszedł po jego kręgosłupie. To- To uczucie było nie do opisania. Było takie potężne i wypełniało go silnym poczuciem dumy. Opuściło go w pewnym sensie podnieconego. Poczuł się niepowstrzymany.

Ze swoich rzadkich rozmów z Tomem dowiedział się, czym dokładnie to było. To była czysta magia, uwolniona i nieokiełznana. _Czysta siła._ Zostawiła go zadowolonego, ale kusiła go wiedza, jak to jest być o wiele bardziej usatysfakcjonowanym.

Nagle iskra życia pojawiła się w jego zwykle pustych oczach i odmówiła zniknięcia nawet po tym, jak Dumbledore uwięził ogień i wcisnął go z powrotem do dna piekieł.

Harry popatrzył na szkody i zniszczenie, które jego ogień spowodował w sali balowej i uczucie ciepła osiadło w jego brzuchu.

Rozległ się przeszywający płacz, więc mimowolnie obrócił głowę w kierunku, z którego dochodził dźwięk.

Lily Potter opadła na kolana, opierając głowę w dłoniach. Grube łzy spływały po jej delikatnych rysach, a jej cienkie palce nie próbowały ich wytrzeć.

\- On odszedł! – zawołała żałośnie, ignorując odłamki szkła porozrzucane wokół jej stóp. – Jest już za późno.

Harry oglądał z zaciekawieniem jak jego ojciec obejmuje żonę ramieniem.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Lily, skarbie. Alexander jest bezpieczny i wzięty pod opiekę, tak jak mówiliśmy – powiedział uspokajająco.

Wyglądało na to, że jego słowa zadziałały łagodząco i Lily Potter powoli przestawała szlochać. Ostrożnie podniosła głowę z dłoni i wydała z siebie widoczne westchnienie ulgi. Harry patrzył, jak unosi głowę, by ocenić szkody.

Nagle ucichła.

\- James… - urwała, zacieśniając uchwyt na dłoni swojego męża. – Gdzie jest Harry?

James Potter podrapał się po głowie, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się w panice.

\- O cholera.

Harry obserwował to z balkonu, zaskoczony, że zauważyli jego nieobecność. Złośliwy uśmieszek pojawił się na jego ustach, kiedy rozważał pomysł celowego schowania się, by podnieść ich niepokój.

Szybko odrzucił tę myśl. Miał szczęście, że jego rodzice w ogóle go _pamiętali_ ; wątpił, że chowanie się podniesie ich zainteresowanie.

Oparł się w cieniu, a w jego oczach pojawił się bezwzględnie podły błysk, gdy obserwował jak jego rodzice dziko biegają dookoła, wybiegając przez drzwi i wbiegając po schodach prowadzących na antyczny balkon.

Drzwi były otwarte i Lily Potter wpadła do środka. Jej ręce automatycznie dosięgnęły dziecka i w widoczny sposób pociągnęła nosem, gdy jej palce musnęły jego policzek.

Opadła do jego wysokości, przyciskając jego głowę do swojego ramienia i zdławiła głośny szloch. Wyciągnęła trzęsącą się rękę, by pogłaskać włosy swojego syna lekkim, rytmicznym ruchem. W końcu James Potter odciągnął płaczącą matkę i sprowadził swojego syna na dół, do salonu, gdzie jego drugi syn, Alexander Potter był pod opieką.

Albus Dumbledore zatrzymał się na balkonie, kiedy wszyscy wyszli. Lata wojny i ciężkich strat przejawiały się w jego przenikliwym, kalkulującym spojrzeniu. Jego bystre, niebieskie oczy - ten jeden raz nie błyszczały – omiotły szkody spowodowane na balkonie. Zobaczył małe kółko na podłodze, które pozostało nietknięte przez sadzę i popioły.

Jego oczy stwardniały.

Ostrożnie, szanowany czarodziej uniósł szaty, nie pozwalając im nawet musnąć podłogi, na której wciąż kłębiły się ślady czarnej magii. Zszedł po schodach, mimowolnie wzdrygając się przez ciemny deszcz, który spadał na podłogę przez okna sufitowe. Prawie parsknął przez tę ironię burzy panującej na zewnątrz.

Błyskawica mignęła, rozświetlając straszne sekrety, skrywane za głęboko osadzonymi cieniami jego oczu.

Jego myśli plątały się, przeglądając możliwości i wyobrażając sobie nieskończone scenariusze. Pociągnął nosem, kiedy zbliżył się do rodziny Potterów. Zmusił się, do pokrycia zmartwionej miny miłą fasadą, ostrożnie ukrywając zimną stal wszechobecnymi iskierkami.

\- To Sami-Wiecie-Kto. To na pewno on. Zaczyna się. To już się zaczęło – powtarzał James Potter raz po raz, szarpiąc zbłąkane pasemko swoich kruczoczarnych włosów.

Lily podniosła wzrok znad otwartej rany, która obficie krwawiła na czoło Alexandra. Zauważyła łzy w oczach swojego syna i skrzywiła się.

\- James, straszysz go.

Harry ledwo powstrzymał się od przewrócenia oczami.

Poczuł mrowienie z tyłu swojej szyi i gwałtownie spojrzał w górę napotykając niebieskie oczy Dumbledore'a błyszczące do niego. Harry zrobił niezainteresowaną minę, ignorując zimne, kalkulujące spojrzenie, którym obdarzył go stary głupiec.

W końcu Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego i zwrócił uwagę na Alexandra.

Może i miał tylko 6 lat, ale Harry nie był głupi. Cienki, wymuszony uśmiech Albusa Dumbledore'a sprawił, że natychmiast zesztywniał z niepokojem.

Głos Dumbledore'a był twardy, gdy ogłosił:

\- Wygląda na to, że to sprawka Voldemorta we własnej osobie – uniósł różdżkę, by uzdrowić Alexandra, dumając cicho. – _Zielone_ płomienie.

Harry patrzył, jak krwawienie powoli ustaje, a potem blada skóra zrasta się i marszczy nad raną, tworząc białą bliznę. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się na widok ciekawego kształtu.

 _Błyskawica? Jak dziwnie._

Jego wewnętrzne rozważania zostały przerwane, gdy usłyszał jak Dumbledore mówi do jego ojca.

\- James, chodź na słówko, jeśli możesz.

Harry próbował wyglądać obojętnie, gdy obserwował nadmiar emocji przechodzący przez twarz ojca w kilka minut. On i Dumbledore zamienili ze sobą tylko kilka słów, a potem James Potter usiadł z powrotem jak by usłyszał jakieś grobowe wieści.

\- Hej, Harry. Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę czekającą na zewnątrz. Chcesz pójść ją zobaczyć? – powiedział w końcu jego ojciec swoim miękkim, pełnym obietnic głosem.

Harry spojrzał w górę ze swojego miejsca na krześle, marszcząc nos na zbyt słodki ton swojego ojca. Jego bystre oko dostrzegło, że matka zesztywniała prawie niezauważalnie.

\- To specjalna niespodzianka, Harry, kochanie. Nawet Alexander nie może jej zobaczyć – powiedziała Lily łamiącym się głosem. – Chodź, skarbie – wyciągnęła rękę, czekając, aż jej syn ją chwyci.

Harry zmrużył oczy na sekundę, ale gdy poczuł na sobie to samo, ciężkie spojrzenie Albusa Dumbledore'a, niechętnie umieścił swoją małą dłoń w dłoni matki.

Lily chwyciła jego rękę, prawie że boleśnie ściskając ją, gdy wypuszczała go przez masywne drzwi Dworu Potterów. Czule pogłaskała go po głowie, zanim podeszła z nim do brzegu trawnika, nie zostawiając Jamesa Pottera daleko w tyle.

Gładki, czarny samochód zaparkował na magicznej granicy posiadłości, świecąc jasnymi, przednimi światłami naprzeciwko ciemnej kotarze nocnego nieba. James otworzył drzwi, pomagając wsiąść żonie i synowi.

I odjechali. Podróż wyglądała na niekończącą się.

Wreszcie Harry zasnął, opierając głowę na kolanie Lily. Nie zauważył jej bladej twarzy i napięcia. Jej dłonie kontynuowały regularne głaskanie jego włosów. Raz za razem, każdy kosmyk miękkich włosów, tak ciemnych, że prawie mogły być uznane za czarne, wypadał z jej palców.

Obudził się kilka godzin później, kiedy jego ojciec wyprowadził go z samochodu na słabo oświetloną ulicę. _To była mugolska ulica_. Zauważył sennie Harry.

Mimo otumanienia snem, wszedł po schodach do jednego z wielu domów, opierając się o bok matki. Ostatni raz uklęknęła do jego wysokości, unikając jego pytających, zielonych oczu.

Dopiero wtedy zauważył małą, zdradziecką łzę, spływającą po jej policzku. Harry przejechał swoją małą dłonią po jej twarzy, wycierając samotną łzę. Skrzywił się.

\- Harry – odchrząknął James, patrząc wszędzie, tylko nie w zniewalająco puste, zielone oczy. –To jest twój nowy dom.

Harry zwinął palce w małą piąstkę, zaciskając ją mocniej i mocniej z każdym zdradzieckim słowem wydobywającym się z ust jego rodziców.

\- Alexander nie może mieć żadnych zakłóceń.

\- Jest wybawcą, Harry. Musi być trenowany, żeby ocalić nasz cały świat.

\- Bez niego, jesteśmy skończeni.

\- Musisz zostać tutaj z Ciocią Petunią i Wujkiem Vernonem. Tylko na jakiś czas.

Jego matka podniosła się i potargała jego włosy po raz ostatni.

\- Do widzenia Harry, skarbie. Zawsze będę cię kochała.

Harry wciąż stał i patrzył jak odchodzą matowym, pełnym wściekłości spojrzeniem. Jego paznokcie wbiły się w jego dłoń, pozostawiając małe półksiężyce i zacisnął zęby, kiedy odwrócili się, by spojrzeć na niego po raz ostatni. Ich ręce były już na drzwiach samochodu, ale Harry wiedział, że mogą go usłyszeć. Z wyrazem najwyższej zdrady na twarzy i upiornie bezdusznym spojrzeniem, wyszeptał bezwzględnie jedyne słowa, jakie kiedykolwiek do nich powiedział.

-Przecież to zrobiliście.

* * *

 _ **Notka Tłumacza:**_ Pierwszy rozdział przetłumaczony! Postaram się podawać nową część przynajmniej raz na tydzień. To moje pierwsze tłumaczenie, więc zapewne nie jest idealne, ale z rozdziału na rozdział będzie coraz lepiej :D

Wiem też, że ktoś już podjął się tłumaczenia tego Fica, ale tłumaczenie to nie jest dociągnięte do końca, a po drugie kilka rzeczy zostało przez autorkę poprawione.

 **Zapraszam do komentowania, nie obrażę się na wszelkie porady!**


End file.
